In recent years, from the viewpoint of resource saving, an image forming apparatus that forms an image using an erasable developer is used. The erasable developer includes materials different from materials of a normal unerasable developer. Therefore, a different image forming method needs to be set.
Specifically, image forming conditions of the erasable developer, such as surface potential, developing bias potential, transfer bias potential, charge removing bias potential, fixing temperature, and process speed different from those of the normal developer need to be set.
In the past, an image forming apparatus in which the erasable developer is used and an image forming apparatus in which the normal developer is used are respectively manufactured exclusively for specific purposes. A user has to purchase both the image forming apparatuses.
Therefore, an image forming apparatus is developed in which the erasable developer and the unerasable developer can be selectively used by replacing cartridges and designating a type of a developer from a control panel.
However, the user often cannot identify which type developer a currently inserted cartridge is.
Concerning this point, there is proposed a technique in which an identification section such as a projection or a radio tag is provided in a cartridge and an image forming apparatuses determines a type of a developer on the basis of the identification section.
However, if a cartridge is of a type in which a developer cartridge and a developing device can be separated, it is inconvenient for the user to simply identify a type of a developer. This is because the user has to manually change setting according to the type of the developer.
Therefore, there is a demand for an image forming apparatus and an image forming method that can perform appropriate image formation even if a developer cartridge and a developing device can be separated.